


nothing else (can make me feel this way)

by OnDesertSky



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And so do I, Drabble, M/M, Romance, a love letter to tyler's hands, bascially josh really loves tyler's hands, joshler - Freeform, references to sexual content, skeleboyfriends, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnDesertSky/pseuds/OnDesertSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is kind of in love with tyler's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing else (can make me feel this way)

Josh is kind of in love with Tyler’s hands. 

He maintains that it’s not his fault, though. Not with the way Tyler wields his hands like a weapon, poised and graceful, ready to strike at Josh’s thinly-veiled composure at any moment. 

Sweat catches at the nape of Josh’s neck as he watches Tyler in the burning spotlight, voice cracking and throat straining and he croons out wisps of his soul. Tyler is beautiful, so much to look at, bask in, that it is almost painful to behold, but his hands. 

They curl around the things and people he loves so carefully, so delicately, but clench into steeled claws the second he believes them to be in danger. It catches Josh off-guard, sometimes, how quickly the grip of Tyler’s fingers on his arm can change so lightning-quick. 

His fingers, so thin and graceful, twitch frantically in the air as he gasps out halting verses, as if he’s trying to catch the pieces of himself filling the air around his lurching form. Bird-boned fingers pound mercilessly at piano keys, the force behind the motions never failing to send a shiver down Josh’s spine. 

Those fingers tap nervously against black-clad thighs. Tug endlessly at Tyler’s already frazzled hair, screaming the truth of his emotional state at any given moment. 

Those fingers take Josh apart at night, sliding inside, molten-hot and wickedly accurate. They curl inside Josh’s hair, slide against the curve of his spine, restoring anything and everything that had been taken away throughout the day. Nothing else, Josh knows, can make him feel this way. 

Josh is very much in love with Tyler’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> // hey there


End file.
